Element CXV/Pink Pills
Pink Pills is the first map of the Element CXV: Contagion story arc as well as the first map featured in Element CXV overall. The map takes place in the huge neo-burlesque club Blurryface :))) in the city of Starview, USA. The map introduces the first crew of the storyline, consisting of Persephone Emteles, Harley Rose, Isaiah Bordeaux and Elizabeth TDI, whose are only similar in that they do not partake in the direct consumption of the Universe drug. As the first map in the series, it features the introduction of the first cast, an entire range of weapons and perks and integral utilities such as the Pack-a-Punch Machine and the Mystery Box. It can be considered a starting point for the story, with the map not being huge and the complexity of features such as easter eggs is subsidised to make it an easier introduction to the story. Features Weapons Perks Utilities Power-Ups Map Layout Light Circle (starting room) The player begins in the Light Circle, a central dance floor and bar and the biggest room in the club. The floor underneath the player is bright white dancefloor, and table and booths are scattered around the floor. Straight ahead is a long bar with a Mystery Box spawn point located directly in front of it. There is a 750 points door behind the bar counter which leads to the Barback Center. Behind the spawn point the player will find Who's Who, with a wallbuy for the Mark IV next to it. On either side of the bar is a pair of staircases that lead to an upper balcony where there is a wallbuy for the B1301. There is a 750 points door on the left of this balcony which leads to the 11GHT5 0UT Room. Weapons Available: *Mark IV - 500 points *B1301 - 750 points Perk Machines: *Who's Who - 750-2000 points (solo)/3500 points (multiplayer) Other: *Mystery Box - 950 points Connections: *Barback Center - 750 points *11GHT5 0UT Room - 750 points Barback Center The Barback Center is a large, strikingly white preparation area reminiscent of a kitchen. There are multiple glasswashing and preparation machines around the room, as well as service lifts and pneumatic tubes for quickly transferring stock around. There are multiple "islands" splitting the room into multiple lanes. To the left of entering from the Light Circle, the player can purchase Lifeline Liquour. There is a wallbuy for the PMX on one of the glasswashing machine. On one of the islands next to a table covered in cocktail garnish, the player can find a Unipow bag for activating "Contagion (Remix)". In the corner of the room is an elevator to the Cellar, which the player can only use once the power is activated. Near the elevator is a Mystery Box spawn point. There is a 1000 points door adjacent to the elevator that leads to the Red Eye Room. Weapons Available: *PMX - 1000 points Perk Machines: *Lifeline Liquour - 1000 points (solo)/2500 points (multiplayer) Other: *Mystery Box - 950 points *Unipow Bag 1 - For activating "Contagion (Remix)" Connections: *Light Circle - 750 points *Red Eye Room - 1000 points *Cellar - Requires Power Cellar The Cellar is a spacious underground room spanning the majority of underneath the club, although not all of the cellar is accessible. It is only accessible by the power-activated elevator located in the Barback Center. In the cellar the player will find a huge amount of crates containing drinks, garnish, glassware and Universe. In lanes there are auto-loading machines that tap drink storage containers to transfer the liquid to each bar in the club. Nestled amongst these machines is Speed Cola, as well as a wallbuy for the BREN-2 and a Mystery Box spawn. Weapons Available: *BREN-2 - 2000 points Perk Machines: *Speed Cola - 3500 points Other: *Mystery Box - 950 points Connections: *Barback Center - Requires Power Red Eye Room The Red Eye Room is a eye-shaped oval room with a red glow to it, featuring a pitch black circle bar in the center of it, where the player can find a wallbuy for the UZI Pro. Booths and tables line the room in an erratic, zig-zag pattern, making the room hard to navigate through but makes it good for training if player's master the layout. At the back of the room, there is a DJ booth that can be climbed on to, at the back of which is a 1250 point door that leads to the Priming Center. There are also two other entrances to the room, a 1000 point door to the Barback Center, and a 1250 point door to the bottom floor of the Security Sector. Weapons Available: *UZI Pro - 750 points Connections: *Barback Center - 1000 points *Priming Center - 1250 points *Security Sector - 1250 points 11GHT5 0UT Room The 11GHT5 0UT (Lights Out) Room is a near pitch black room connected by adjacent hallways from the Light Circle and a 1250 point door that leads to the Security Sector. It is up in places with striking red and white neon symbols, including pentagrams, Japanese script and question marks. It is one of the smaller rooms, with a large chunk of the room blocked off by debris. A red-lit circle bar is situated in the center of the room, where there is a wallbuy for the UZI Pro. At the back of the room on a pillar in between two booths there is a wallbuy for the GP100. Weapons Available: *UZI Pro - 750 points *GP100 - 1000 points Connections: *Light Circle - 750 points *Security Sector - 1250 points Security Sector The Security Sector is a a very large multi-story room that acts as a sort of surveillance hub for the club, as well as containing an armoury. It has multiple potential entrances depending on the route players take but more than likely they will enter from either the 11GHT5 0UT Room for 1250 points or the Red Eye Room for 1250 points. The door to the 11GHT5 0UT Room is on the upper layer of the room which overlooks the rest, where the player can find a wallbuy for the M3 as well as Iron Atom Brew. There is metal staircase that connects to the bottom layer, which features multiple security consoles, one of which has a Unipow bag for activating "Contagion (Remix)" on it. Downstairs the player can find the door to the Red Eye Room and an armoury alcove which features wallbuy for the APC9 and Juggernog, as well as a Mystery Box spawn point. There is also a downwards leading staircase with debris that costs 1500 points to clear that leads to the Power Hub, as well as a 1250 points door that leads to the VIP Halls. Weapons Available: *APC9 - 1250 points *M3 - 1500 points Perk Machines: *Iron Atom Brew - 3000 points *Juggernog - 3000 points Other: *Mystery Box - 950 points *Unipow Bag 2 - For activating "Contagion (Remix)" Connections: *11GHT5 0UT Room - 1250 points *Power Hub - 1500 points *Red Eye Room - 1250 points *VIP Halls - 1250 points Power Hub The Power Hub is a room comprised mostly of a giant generator which is deactivated until the player turns the power, the switch for which is found in this room directly at the bottom of the staircase. The generator is surrounded by tidy wiring which spans across the ceiling and walls, supplying power to almost all of the club once active. On one of these walls surrounded by wires, the player can find a wallbuy for the BREN-2. Adjacent to the staircase from the Security Sector the player can walk through an automatic sliding door into a hallway that contains PhD Flopper, as well as a 1500 point door for the Violet Room. Weapons Available: *BREN-2 - 2000 points Perk Machines: *PhD Flopper - 2500 points Other: *Power Switch Connections: *Security Sector - 1500 points *Violet Room - 1500 points VIP Halls The VIP Halls are a series of luxury dressing/relaxation rooms that allow VIPs such as DJs and performers to relax before and after music sets or performances. It consists of a hallway with multiple rooms connected to it, however holes in the walls of the rooms and debris in the hallway make it harder to navigate. The first room when coming from the Security Sector contains a Mystery Box spawn. Walking through the player will also find a wallbuy for the Vector CRB-II in the center of the hallway. In the room closest to the 1250 point door to the Priming Center, the player can find Mule Kick, as well as a Unipow bag for activating "Contagion (Remix)" on a sofa. Weapons Available: *Vector CRB-II - 1750 points Perk Machines: *Mule Kick - 6000 points Other: *Mystery Box - 950 points *Unipow Bag 3 - For activating "Contagion (Remix)" Connections: *Priming Center - 1250 points *Security Sector - 1250 points Priming Center The Priming Center is where VIP guests first arrive in the club, and acts as a practice and technical repairs room for all club performers. It is directly connected to the VIP Halls and subsequently the Security Sector to allow for full safety and security for VIPs. The room is spacious, reminiscent of a small warehouse, with multiple different types of equipment scattered around such as DJ decks, pyrotechnics, and computers. In the middle of the room the player can find a free standing Stamin-Up machine, as well as a Mystery Box spawn fairly close to it. The only unblocked clubroom route is to the Red Eye Room, where the entrance is directly behind the stage. In the corner of the room, there is a broken spiral escalator covered in debris that can be cleared for 1500 points, leading to the stage of the Violet Room. Weapons Available: *X95S - 1750 points Perk Machines: *Stamin-Up - 2500 points Other: *Mystery Box - 950 points Connections: *Red Eye Room - 1250 points *Violet Room - 1500 points *VIP Halls - 1250 points Violet Room The Violet Room begins as a very dark room with the Pack-a-Punch Machine unit situated in darkness underneath the stage, which will be where the player enters from via the staircase from the Priming Center. The Pack-a-Punch Machine will be inactive until the player complete the Violet Sights Easter Egg, which returns power to the Violet Room and turns it into the most vibrant room in the map. Through a 1500 point security door the player can also create a route from the Power Hub, which is integral in supplying power to the room. Other: *Pack-a-Punch Machine - 2500-5000 points Connections: *Power Hub - 1500 points *Priming Center - 1500 points Easter Eggs *The primary Easter Egg quest of the map is Breathing Clearly, which involves breaking out of Blurryface. *There is a minor Easter Egg called Violet Sights that, whilst part of Breathing Clearly, is considered separate due it being necessary outside of quest runs. It involves returning power to the Violet Room, which will activate the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *There are two musical Easter Eggs: **"Contagion (Remix)" by Circle of Dust, remixed by Sebastian Komor, is the object hunt Easter Egg song of the map. It can be activated by holding the "use" button on three bags of Unipow around the map. ***The first can be found in the Barback Center, on a preparation table surrounded by cocktail garnish. ***The second can be found in the Security Sector, on a surveillance console. ***The third can be found in the VIP Halls, on a sofa. **"New Wave" by Hyper, is a secondary Easter Egg song that is activated on completion of the minor Easter Egg Violet Sights. Transcripts Opening Cutscene ? Ending Cutscene ? Quotes Achievements/Trophies *Breathing Clearly ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Pink Pills, escape your blurred senses. *Violet Sights ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Pink Pills, see the fluorescent, violet lights. *Transmission of Disease ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Pink Pills, activate the music. *11GHT5 0UT ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Pink Pills, last until Round 20 without activating the power. *Kaboom... ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Pink Pills, kill at least 15 zombies with one PhD Flopper explosion. *Doppelgangster ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Pink Pills, kill at least 30 zombies whilst controlling a Who's Who doppelganger. Pink Pills Pink Pills Pink Pills Pink Pills Pink Pills